


Winter Morning Snuggles and Schemes

by Tlatia_the_Radiant



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, Gift Exchange, Is there a rating between T and M?, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlatia_the_Radiant/pseuds/Tlatia_the_Radiant
Summary: For the Cassunzel Gift Exchange, and for Murkbrew specifically. This idea kind of got away from me, but I hope you like it!
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Cassunzel Gift Exchange 2020





	Winter Morning Snuggles and Schemes

Winter, once again, had come to Corona. Thankfully, no blizzards seemed to be passing by this time around. But definitely enough snow, ice, and cold to make Eugene complain, and for Rapunzel to enjoy all her favorite winter pastimes.

He was certainly entitled to his opinion. But seriously, what wasn’t there to like about one of Mother Nature’s gifts to the world? Without winter, there’d be no snowflakes, no sleigh rides, no ice skating on the lake. Without winter, would man have ever invented smores? Or campfires for cooking smores? Or plates for eating smores on?

Maybe, but she had doubts about it.

There were so many reasons to love winter. And one of her absolute favorite ones (besides smores) was something she enjoyed even back when she lived in Gothel’s tower: waking up wrapped in a ball of warmth that you just never wanted to leave.

Oh, how to describe it. Was this how bears felt in hibernation? Just laying still in a pile of furs, letting your own body warmth form a cocoon around you? Rapunzel never enjoyed warmth the way she did on those mornings, curled up in a ball and wishing to stay there till the sun was high. Bliss.

And this year, she’d learned that there was even more to love about it than she ever realized. Honestly, if she’d have known that waking up next to someone, sharing their warmth, made sleeping in so much more pleasant, she would’ve had a sleepover with Cassandra long before they started dating.

 _Oh well. Better late than never,_ she thought to herself one morning. The sun was peeking through the curtains, and she knew that soon it’d be time to get up, but right then she was more than happy to face away from the window and let herself pretend there was time. And from the way Cass moved behind her, wrapping her arm around Rapunzel’s body and pulling her in close, she felt the same.

 _Ah, bliss_ , she thought again as she let herself get pulled into her girlfriend’s form without a word. They didn’t need to talk; every little motion of Cass’ was as good as a sentence to Raps now, and vice versa. The closeness she felt in that moment was just as warming as the body pressed against her. Maybe even more so. After so very long, after all the trials and tribulations, they were finally being open and true with each other. Cass had let her inside her heart, and Rapunzel was going to make sure she showered it with all the love her knight in shining armor deserved.

What a shame then, that she knew their time here in this cozy, cottony bubble was coming to an end. The sun was actually up, no matter what Rapunzel would’ve preferred, and Cass was going to get up soon to begin her morning exercises and get started on breakfast. That’s what that hug just now meant. Rapunzel had turned away from the window, showing that she was awake. Cassandra, in turn, used the hug to say, ‘Good morning, Raps.’

Silently, Raps retuned the gesture, touching the arm Cass wrapped her in to say ‘good morning’ back and breathing deep to express how good she felt then. Leaning her head back, she turned just enough to let Cass see her ‘I love you’ smile.

Cass surprised her then, placing a strong kiss on Raps’ neck, bringing a flush to her cheeks before moving to fit herself against Rapunzel’s smaller body. The sudden display of affection brought out a small gasp from the princess. _My, someone’s feeling amorous,_ she thought as she waited to see where Cass was going with this. Yet just as swiftly as it started, she stopped, like a half-finished sentence.

Rapunzel waited, trying her best not to fidget. It still felt pretty good, after all. Maybe this was all Cass really wanted; to hold her tightly for one long moment before getting up to leave. The next few seconds seemed to lean that way, with her grip on Rapunzel’s waist relaxing ever so slightly with each tick of the clock. Rapunzel began to follow suit, letting her body go limp in her love’s arms when-

Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap.

-her eyes shot wide-open. That was Cassandra’s finger. Cass was tapping a finger on Raps’ arm. This time the princess had to hold in that gasp, even as a jolt of electricity ran through her. A tapping finger. It could only mean one thing: Cass was actually considering whether or not to get out of bed or stay with her!

 _Oh my God. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_. This was big. Huge, even. Cass’ morning routine was all but sacred ritual to her. Rapunzel couldn’t even remember the last time she’d skipped her workout. One year ago? Two? You’d have to actually launch an attack on the castle to get her to change her schedule. And don’t even get her started on leg day!

Rapunzel’s mind raced to decide how to react. Was this okay? Did she want this?

_Uh, gee let’s see, do I want to get up and start my royal duties in below-freezing weather, or spend the next two-to-three hours snuggling with my girlfriend?_

Rapunzel liked to think of herself as a good princess, but even she wasn’t that good.

Okay, now she had to figure out just what to do to convince Cass to stay with her. Whatever she did, it had to be perfect. She didn’t call her girlfriend a knight in shining armor for nothing, after all; the girl was nothing if not dependable. Rapunzel’s argument would have to be flawless to win her over.

Maybe just a simple turnaround into a kiss on the lips? Rapunzel felt her smile grow as she pictured wrapping her arms around Cassandra’s neck and pulling her down on top of her. So classic… but no, no not quite the right approach. Cassandra loved being her own woman almost as much as she loved Rapunzel. That move might work, but it also might set off Cass’ independent streak and get her to assert herself, in this case by being responsible (bah, humbug). Rapunzel didn’t want to flip a coin on this.

What else, though? The cute approach? Hmm, in this situation that would mean something like snuggling into the covers more and making a few coos or squeaks. Turn up the charm, tickle Cassandra’s fancies, and overload her sense of reason till she tackled her right there. Not quite the end result she wanted, but it did mean Cass would be choosing to stay with her. Rapunzel was really starting to warm to the idea… and then she almost facepalmed right there in bed!

 _Stupid, stupid Raps!_ The cute approach would only work there if Cass thought she was asleep! Doing it now, after Rapunzel had already smiled at her, would only come off as silly and probably get Cassandra to laugh as she climbed out of the sheets.

Now she was getting frustrated. Was it too much to ask for a simple morning off with the woman of her dreams? All she wanted was a few hugs and kisses! It wasn’t like she was planning on keeping her there all day or wanted to do anything crazy and mess up the sheets!

_…then again, that last option…_

Rapunzel felt her body warm up in another way as a third option came to mind. It was definitely a riskier play than the other two, but the potential rewards were… interesting. She could probably get Cass to stay a lot longer if she pulled it off. And they’d both have a lot more fun.

The princess couldn’t stop herself from squirming a little as the idea wormed its’ way through her head. Tempting Cassandra. _Seducing_ her. She was right there behind her, hugging her close. All Rapunzel would have to do is wiggle the right way, rub up against her just so, and Cassandra’s face would heat up beet red. Then there’d be no stopping her.

Rapunzel’s smile became downright lecherous as she imagined Cassandra pinning her to the bed with that dangerous look in her eyes. Yes, yes this was _definitely_ the way to go. She was practically doing it already, anyway. She’d just sliiide back a bit and-wait, what? What?! Why was Cassandra moving away?!

_Oh my gosh, oh no! My squiggling! She thinks I want her to give me space! She’s getting out of bed! Noooooooo!!!_

_“Nooooooo!!!”_ , Rapunzel squealed as she flung herself after Cassandra, grabbing her by the waist.

“Whoa, what the-, Raps?!”

They froze. Two seconds later it was Rapunzel’s face that was beet red. Subtlety, romance, cuteness, all out the window: instead, Rapunzel was hanging half-off the bed, clinging to her girlfriend, while Cassandra looked down at her like a crazy person.

Just go ahead and add dignity to that list of things gone, too.

“Um...” Rapunzel tried, but her mind was a train wreck right now. What must Cass be thinking of her? “S-s-sorry?” With all thoughts of romance sputtering out, she tried to give a ‘whoops, there goes Rapunzel again’ smile and let her go, slowly backing up and trying to salvage some shred of respect.

Cassandra’s eyes didn’t leave her. She had that expressionless, thinking look on her face, and it only made Rapunzel squirm all the more. Fidgeting under that gaze that she couldn’t quite meet and couldn’t quite look away from, she sat there and prayed for some kind of miracle.

Prayed for, but still didn’t expect when suddenly Cassandra was right there next to her, kissing her hard and pushing her down onto the bed!

 _Wait, What, Why, When, Whoa!_ Raps’ head was a mess of W’s, and then it was just a mess as Cass’ arms wrapped around her. Her body caught fire again, and her limbs tried to do something sexy but failed miserably. Oh, but who cared?

Cassandra pulled back just enough to get her mouth free. “I guess morning can wait for once,” she breathed, and Rapunzel all but melted.

 _Oooooh, I’m sorry spring, summer, and fall,_ she thought madly as her girlfriend dove back in. _I know you're all Nature's gifts to the world, but winter is the Best Season Ever!_


End file.
